


As the Seasons Change

by BBTwo



Series: Your Worry is My Worry, and My Worry is Your Worry || Saimota Week 2020 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autumn, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champagne, Dorks in Love, Drunken Shenanigans, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Multi, Never Have I Ever, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Party, Party Games, Saimota Week, Saimota Week 2020, Secret Relationship, Spring, Summer, Teenage Dorks, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo
Summary: Kaito and Shuichi are now dating. But who would know besides them, they sure don't act like it... at least, they don't think they do!SAIMOTA WEEK 2020Day 4- Seasons/Secrets
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Your Worry is My Worry, and My Worry is Your Worry || Saimota Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner! I fell behind Saimota Week because... life ):

Pink cherry blossom petals traveled with the wind around the school’s campus. Shuichi and Kaito were talking side to side, enjoying nature’s magic show. As flamboyant as Kaito may be, his relationship was something he liked to keep private. Shuichi couldn’t have been more relieved that he wasn't the biggest fan of PDA. Himiko was in the field, on top of a crate, as Tenko and Angie watched. She claimed she was using all of her MP to control the petals. Tenko was very fixated on the small red girl’s captivating show while Angie was sitting in a weird position watching with a curious expression on her face. A smile formed on Shuichi’s face as he waved hello to the group. Instead of waving, Himiko did a twirl around the box. Shuichi was confused but then looked up to Kaito. The luminary was astounded and looked all around them. The petals seemed to spin around them. Around and around! Kaito took the detective’s hand and spun himself around as he twirled Shuichi around the petals. They became one with the movements of the petals, Not thinking about the fact they were in public, they got caught up in the moment and let their big grins take over their face. The petals eventually started to move away from the two and Kaito started to spin Shuichi slower and slower until he came to a complete stop. The two of them were still holding hands, and Kaito was getting closer to Shuichi, going in for a kiss.

“That was tiring!” Himiko loudly said to them. “At least you two had fun,” 

“Do it again! Do it again!” Tenko eagerly chanted.

“Atua is amazed by Himiko’s magic skills,” Angie said, with a smile on her face. Kaito stopped himself and wrangled Shuichi in a noogie. 

“Of course it was fun! It was with my sidekick,” Kaito grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get longer, I promise!


	2. Summer

The summer could not have made its appearance any less subtle. The heat was inescapable and everyone was overheating. Shuichi and Kaito were lying in Shuichi’s bed. They were hot, sticky, and sweaty; but still couldn’t keep themselves away from each other. Shuichi had at least five fans running and facing the bed. Despite the heat, it was their paradise. Nothing to worry about, nobody watching. Kaito gave Shuichi kisses on his cheek. The two of them loved planting kisses all on the other’s face.

“I’m _soooo_ hot,” Shuichi groaned.

“Yeah you are,” Kaito responded cockily 

“S-Shut up!” 

“Hey, you’re supposed to say I’m hot too,” 

“ _I’m hot too_ ,”

“HEY!” Kaito pouted. Shuichi laughed at him as he got up. “Nooooo, where are you going,” he groaned. Shuichi opened up his freezer and got out some popsicles. Kaito’s face lit up. “Can I have the purple one?!” he said with childlike excitement. Shuichi took the purple one out of the wrapping and licked it.

“Oh no, whatever will you do?” Shuichi joked.

“I’m not scared of you and your _cooties_ ,”

“My _what_ now?!” Shuichi responded. Kaito went over and tried to grab the popsicle from Shuichi. “ _Hey_!” he said. The two played around with their popsicles and ended up sharing both of them. Fun can always be had in the summer heat.


	3. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah... goshi time!!

Red, orange, and yellows were all over the place, the leaves were changing color faster than Shuichi could keep up. Being from the city, Shuichi has never seen a 'real' autumn. He loves stopping and taking a moment to take it all in. Autumn happened to be Kaito’s favorite season; and he was eager to share all of its joys with his boyfriend. He dragged Shuichi to every autumn related thing he could think of. Pumpkin picking, apple picking, going to farms, hayrides getting pumpkin-themed… everything. You name it, Kaito and Shuichi have done it. 

Today, the pair happened to find themselves in one of the many fields around the campus. Trees were spacely planted around and not only provided shade, but a lot of colors to look at. Shuichi laid on Kaito’s chest as he marveled at the colors. Laughter could be heard from across the field, it sounded like Gonta. A small brown bug landed on Kaito and he jumped up. 

“Kaito! Please don’t move! Gonta need to catch bug!” Gonta said excitedly. Kaito was sweating bullets but gulped and stayed as still as possible. But somebody else came to his side and smacked him with a net. Caught off guard, he screamed and scrambled behind Shuichi. A deep scoff escaped the other person.

“Got it for ya, Gonta,” Ryoma said.

“RYOMA! DON’T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE, PLEASE!” Kaito said, still hiding behind Shuichi. Shuichi placed his hand on top of Kaito’s. 

“It’s fine, Kaito, he wasn’t doing it on purpose,” Shuichi said. Kaito seemed to calm down a bit. 

“Wow! Shuichi such a gentleman to Kaito,” Gonta fondly commented. “Are you gentleman to Kaito like Gonta is to Ryoma?” he asked. 

“You can’t just ask people that,” Ryoma said. He was tugging down his hat, he must’ve been embarrassed that Gonta brought it up. Shuichi looked at Kaito, who nodded.

“Yeah, I am! Kaito is my boyfriend,” he responded. He couldn’t help but smile, it was really the first time they admitted it to anyone. Gonta smiled back.

“Ryoma is the best boyfriend! Gonta always make sure to be extra gentlemanly!” he proudly declared. Ryoma tugged down his hat further, and bit down a bit too hard on his candy cigarette. He spat it out and replaced it with a new one.

“H-Hey, we caught the bug, shouldn’t we be heading back to your lab?” Ryoma asked.

“Oh, yes! Thank you for reminding Gonta!” he said. He scooped up Ryoma, who was now pouting and went on his way. 

“I didn’t take Ryoma to be such a softie,” Kaito commented, now letting go of his tight grip on Shuichi’s shoulders. 

“Hey, opposites attract, I guess,” Shuichi said.

“They were so open about it, I guess that makes them braver than us, right?”

“I… I liked saying that you were my boyfriend. Maybe we should-”

“Tell everyone?! Shout it loud into the world? SHUICHI SAIHARA IS MY BOYFRIEND-”

“H-Hey! Quiet down!” Shuichi stammered. “I was going to tell more people. And maybe we could declare it more… casually…” 

“Good idea Shuichi, of course, I can trust my sidekick to come up with good ideas,” he said with a smirk on his face, “and then steal em’ all!”. Shuichi pouted, but Kaito pulled him into a light noogie. Noogies became their way of expressing PDA in public. “I’m just kidding babe, I love ya,”

“I love you too,”


	4. Winter

Everyone at school was at Kirumi’s New Year’s Eve party. There were food and drinks in every room, and Kirumi was going around making sure everyone was having a good time. Shuichi and Kaito sat next to each other on the couch, as they were talking to Maki and Kaede. Kaito had his arm around the back of the couch, which made Shuichi feel a bit happy. The first step of the plan that Shuichi came up with started to unfold. He tugged on the astronaut's coat sleeve, causing his arm to effortlessly come down around him. Kaito didn’t really react, which made Shuichi smile. Nobody else seemed to notice either.

A bit later into the evening, Kirumi busted out the champagne. More people were starting to crowd around where Shuichi and Kaito were sitting. Miu and Ouma joined, along with Tenko, Angie, Himiko, Keebo, and Rantaro.

“Ooh! Let’s play Never have I ever!” Miu said.

“What’s the point, you’d lose instantly,” Ouma said.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s fun to see what the rest of you virgins have done,” Miu said.

“That sounds like a fun idea!” Kaede said. “I’ll start, never have I ever kissed somebody,” she said. Everyone drank a sip of their drinks besides Keebo. 

“WOAH! Saucy Kaede,” Miu commented.

“Wow Keebo, you haven’t kissed anyone?” Ouma asked “How lame, how utterly lame and boring,” Before Keebo could interject, Kaede spoke up

“Hey! Leave Keebo alone!” she defended. “I’m sure it will happen one day,” 

“Yeah, one day,” Keebo said looking away out of sadness. 

“That’s what you get for being half a degenerate,” Tenko said. 

“Keebo, you haven’t kissed anyone yet?” Rantaro asked with a slight smirk on his face.

“Uh,  _ yeah _ , were you not paying attention, avocado head?” Ouma asked.

“No, I haven't,” Keebo said. 

“Would you like one now?” he asked. The smirk grew bigger. 

“W-What? From who?!” Keebo stammered. Rantaro crawled closer to him and inched his face closer and closer to Keebo. He was getting redder and redder by the millisecond. Rantaro tilted his head and went in for the kiss.

“WOOO!” Miu yelled at the top of her lungs.

“You’re a lot warmer than I expected you to be,” Rantaro commented. It seemed as if Keebo was short-circuiting and didn't respond. “We should do that again sometime,” he said winking, before returning to his seat.

“Ugh,  _ gay people _ ,” Ouma sarcastically let out. “Ok, I have a saucier question, who’s done the deed?” he said. Kaito was about to sip his drink and stopped himself.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to ask things that you have done yourself?” Kaito asked.

“Aww, you caught me,” he grinned “But why were you about to drink your drink?” he eyed.

“Well, in ‘Never Have I Ever’ you drink if you did the thing,” Kaito cockily replied. 

“No way,” Ouma said. “I don’t believe you, you gotta say who!” Ouma said. 

“I don’t gotta tell you shit, ask another question,” Kaito said.

“Hmm, ok. Who is currently or has been in a relationship with a guy before?” Ouma asked. Himself, along with Shuichi, Kaito, and Rantaro drank.

“SHUICHI?! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!” Miu yelled.

“Bitch! I was about to say the same thing,” Ouma said.

“W-What about it?” Shuichi asked.

“Who is it? Who who who who who?!” Ouma asked eagerly.

“I… I don’t want to answer right now,” Shuichi responded. 

“Party pooper, I’ll get the answer out of you,” Ouma pouted. The rest of the game was spent with Ouma trying to get answers out of the two of them. Who knows if he suspected the two of them to be together.

The clock was getting close to midnight. Kaito was eagerly sitting in front of the TV, along with Shuichi. The other partygoers were sitting on or around the couches. Most of them at least had a light buzz from the champagne they all shared, so everyone was in mostly high spirits.

“Hey! Move out of the way, rake hair, I can’t see,” Ouma hiccuped.

“Gee fine, me and my  _ really fashionable _ hair will move out of the way,” Kaito pouted. The two of them ended up standing behind one of the couches. Shuichi looked up at Kaito who nodded with a grin. The countdown was quickly approaching. Kirumi finally joined them in their festivities. Everyone started counting down from 60. At 15, Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s hand. At 5 he put his arm around Shuichi's side pulling him closer. ‘HAPPY NEW YEAR’ everyone on the TV said. Various kisses happened around the room. Keebo nervously kissing Rantaro, Kaede and Miu kissed, Kirumi and Maki were sharing a conservative smooch. Gonta kissing Ryoma by lifting him up, but of course the most important kiss, Kaito and Shuichi’s. Kaito already grabbed Shuichi in and put his arm around his back, pulling him closer. Shuichi put his arms around Kaito’s back. They interlocked lips for at least thirty seconds. 

Ouma at least respectively waited until everyone was done sucking face to yell, “Holy shit, holy FUCKING shit!” Everyone looked towards Ouma and saw Kaito and Shuichi finishing their kiss. They all started to freak out, besides Gonta and Ryoma. 

“YOU GUYS WERE BOYFRIENDS AND YOU DIDN’T SAY SHIT THE  _ WHOLE _ TIME?!” Ouma gasped.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO DEGENERATES BEEN DATING?!” Tenko accused.

“Did you guys not know Shuichi is Kaito’s gentleman?” Gonta innocently asked.

“Sorry to keep it from you all, but we are dating,” Shuichi said.

“And have been since like the beginning of last year,” Kaito said. They expected to be met with mummers such as ‘What?’ or ‘No way?!’ but were instead met with ‘That kind of makes sense,’ and ‘They’re attached by the hip, it’s no wonder,’

“Well, congratulations on finally being comfortable to come out to us,” Kirumi said, as she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

“Gee, at least somebody here gave a good reaction,  _ thank you, _ Kirumi!” Kaito said.

“And also, thank you for throwing this really awesome party,” Shuichi chimed in. Most people also started to chime in their thank you’s after Shuichi said his.

“Oh, you know it’s no problem! I love to host for you all,” Kirumi said. “This party makes me want to host one for Valentine’s Day,”

“OH MY GOD! Yes!” Tenko squealed. Most people nodded in agreement.

“Count me, and  _ my boyfriend _ , to be there,” Kaito said, with the biggest grin on his face. Shuichi grabbed Kaito’s hand and squeezed it. All he wondered was, why didn’t they just tell everyone sooner?


End file.
